1 Halo Origins: Path to Salvation
by Evident Disaster
Summary: It is the 26th century, and mankind embarks upon the future, here though there is strife and conflict. But in the turmoil of the people comes a threat, a threat that they cannot defeat. And so the Spartans are born. OCS and others!


Halo: Path to Salvation

The Human Covenant War, the era where man shaped itself in the face of destruction, and survived...

You know the end, but do you know the beginning?

This series takes the series on the past events of the Alpha Spartans, IVI, and the 5th Fleet.

Please note that this was supposed to be the original beginning, this was made in 2008-9 please all rights reserved to.

Bungie

Microsoft

XXXXX

This is in memory of Aldo, he died in 2007- he was a good friend to us all, may he RIP

My friends:

Vincent: Wherever you are man, do well

Jimmy: Keep up the effort, I know you'll do better, and good luck as school captain.

Jackson: Live long and kick everyone's ass, because I know you always do that

Nathan: The guy who RIP in his backyard and sets fire to things

Mitchel: You need to stop trying to kill me on Reach; seriously, I do not find it funny, and I will laser spam if you don't I'm dead serious…

XXXXX

This if for all the 151 characters of the series, those who dedicated their efforts in helping me build this.

XXXXX

Chronicle 1: Origins

2455

UNSC Truman: Over Anomia

The Truman arrived in Nova Stratus only a few days ago, but it left a definite impact on the naval forces of the UCA. The United Colonial Alliance had been hidden in Nova Stratus over 300 years ago, the UNSC only acquainting themselves with their long lost cousins.

The UCA had feared for centuries they would have to face the UNSC, and now they were, but things had uniquely changed for the better. The UCAF had been asked by the UNSC stealth frigate to allow them to talk, as the UNSC sent a pelican with a team down the colonists began preparing.

The meeting was to be in secret and only needed to be between the UCA and the UNSC ONI. The UCAF hadn't been to welcoming to the idea of an ONI team getting close to their leaders, however due to the necessity of training; the UCAF ensured that nothing was compromised.

XXXXX

ONI and the UCA council met at the Hypress private research base, a facility that was abandoned in early 2390 before the government bought the facility during the first unification wars, and as such led the creation from the ICA.

The ONI officers were meeting with head councillors Kale Matthew, Thurston Smith, Gabrielle Iona, and Sarah Mackovic. The councillors were supposed to be at the meeting purely for the ONI to know that they had reassurances in this mysterious event.

The blank AC room with only four tables with both parties seated opposite each other, everyone had been eyeing the other side with suspicion and scrutiny. The UCA had never wished to encounter the UNSC in a very long time, and especially since they had reformed the ICA into the UCA only 25 years ago. Things still needed to be straightened out.

Councillor Kale started. "Greetings, I assume that you are here on behalf of the UNSC?"

The mysterious dark skinned man named 'Gregory' replied. "Not exactly, we're a branch of the UNSC military and Special Forces, we were sent simply as envoys."

"On a diplomatic mission?"

"No, purely a private matter, the office of naval intelligence wishes to build bridges, the UCA has unique capabilities, and as such it has interested us that the UCA and ONI could form a unique relationship. The UCA has the advancements in slip-space technology and advanced genetic augmentation. And we can provide you with our own, you lack military strength, MAC technology still needs upgrades, and maps require updates, and advanced materials, we can trade our powers and allow for both sides to benefit." Greg offered.

"As interesting as that may sound, the UCA cannot simply give our advanced slip-space technology, that piece of technology isn't capable for use outside the UCA markers, the SAT Net was never fully developed for long range travel, Acer died before he could develop a fully long ranged capable vessels." Kale explained.

"Well, could you give us the Network technology to use?" Greg asked.

The councillors looked amongst each other to decide upon the correct course of action, and then they made their decision.

"We can make a compromise here, but you might not be too pleased with what we can offer you."

"And that would be?"

"The Network schematics we cannot simply give you, but we can allow you to use some that have been produced, we can supply you with the network, and also send people to set the network up, but that is as far as we can go."

"Anything else?"

"Possibly our planned energy projection units, miners on Viscos use them for mining rich minerals and heat sources, so that we can also allow."

"Very well, thank you, I shall see to high command and ask for a confirmation on your proposal."

XXXXX

2510

UCAF agrees to the exchanging of technological advances, and soon allows for the ONI to build a facility on Anomia to further their advances and projects. The UNSC has no knowledge of the UCA or Nova Stratus and continues to exist as it had.

Back in Nova Stratus a new project was under way. The UNSC Withhold Rendition held orbit over the planet, it was marked down as a cargo ship, and was currently delivering supplies to the new Hyperion Corps, the Hyperion Corporation was created by the ONI as a cover for their base of operations, and the UCA had allowed the ONI to construct the base under their observation.

The base was constructed in early 2470 after their first agreement of the exchange; the ONI had been building this base as a position of research and observation. The UCA though had placed observers of their own to ensure that the research wasn't compromised.

Today there was an interesting occurrence, the first experiment had finally been completed, and the UCA had agreed to create a clone from a person named Halsey. This clone was a near exact replica of the original, though some adjustments were made to ensure that 'Haley' did not degrade from the effects.

The scientists had the maturation tank cleared as the clone was finally prepared, Haley looked quite alike from her original, though with blonde hair and green eyes, the child was about 6 by the maturity tank, and people went about monitoring her vitals.

The final stages were almost completed, the means of actually creating such a clone was astounding, Haley was created from the original gene of Halsey, though the use of another an unknown gene that the UCA called Genesis was used, the creation was Haley.

Thought and understanding was based also on Halsey, and it was thought that Haley was to also inherit these attributes. No one though knew what the result was of their efforts in creating a clone of a person who had near genius.

"Final preparations are complete; please doctor Michel Lang head to M1 chamber." PA announced.

A brown haired man with young features headed down to the tank chamber, he was young, far younger than most scientists here, he almost looked like a 20 year old, but no this what Lang looked like, Michel Lang, the UCAs greatest mind, he was an inventor of thousands of technological advancements including the trans-linear drives.

He was here not only as an participant, but also, the surrogate father to Haley, or planned to be. He was selected for the project for his skills in social interaction and understanding; he was selected only because he volunteered.

As the brown haired man finally made his way through the sterile corridors and chambers, he arrived at the main tank chamber, the room itself it looked like a ante-chamber. He was nervous, this essentially was his daughter being born, and he was being paired to her for life, he didn't know what to say, he was going to have to live with her, being his decision to accept her.

"Greetings doctor, are you ready?" Ken appeared.

"Yes, begin the final sequence." He said.

The tank was much like the cryogenic chambers for long distance travels aboard ships, though this one had monitors, all the data and details appearing every second to update the medical teams.

"Opening hatch in three, two, one..."

The tank opened up, and the bio-gel began draining, inside the figure of a pale skinned girl remained, her eyes were closed and she was asleep, he couldn't help but feel nervous, he was to be her adopted or surrogate father, whether he was willing to or not was outside of his control now.

He walked over to her to wake her from the sleeping procedures. Gently rubbing her forehead, she woke.

"Wake up Haley..."

XXXXX

"A few more minutes..." Haley grumbled.

"Young lady, you better get up soon, it's Friday and I don't want to have to take extra time getting you out of bed and getting you dressed before you're late." Michel said making breakfast.

"Fine..." Haley grumbled.

It had been 10 years since Haley had adopted Michel as her father, it was at first an interesting evolution of how a daughter changes over the years, or their behaviour, she had long since been a girl and became an adult, she was fussing over her living with her father and soon planned to leave for the UCAF academy to take her final course in genetics and biology and physics to get into Scientific Development and Research.

Haley as she liked to call herself, did not know much about her past, exception to her named and some thought processes, the UCA and ONI had conferred to how she was developing and that wasn't far from Halsey, the woman was nearly the same.

"Haley, you remember that your birthday is coming up, you never said what you wanted."

"Dad, you know I don't like birthdays, all I wanted is to get through to the academy and finally finish getting into my course, I want to explore space, to see how it is around the world, around Stratus."

"And you can do that within another year, you're still my daughter until then." He joked.

Haley went through her clothes, choosing which one she was to wear that day, the UCA was to send a representative for overseeing the candidate selection for the UCAF academy. She was hoping to gain nomination for selection and she tried so hard to reach her goal.

She had breakfast with her father, a nice meal of toast and eggs with bacon, she never complained about her father's cooking, seeing as he actually was good at cooking. Haley never did figure out her father, he was one of those people who hid many great things, and he hid more than he knew.

But on the outside he seemed like any other parent, he cared and loved her, he always made sure she was safe, and on routine even called her on the way home. But things had changed in the past few years, she didn't notice it, but her father was changing, not in senile old person manner.

But he seemed to lean away from her...

"Something wrong?" He asked her with tangent curiosity.

"No, nothing I was just thinking about something." She replied.

"Oh, well, I better get to work, have a nice day. And good luck on your selection." He said clearing his dish and walking out.

She could only wonder what he knew.

XXXXX

The day went fast, faster than she liked. The test was interesting as it detailed the many theories her father worked on before, and tested her on; she went through the test with ease. It was as if it was based on her knowledge, but it was also based on many scientific theories that had been made by her father.

She finished the test an hour early and managed to overlook everything and then wait the rest of the exam to its end. After she finished, she spent the rest of the day in the school just looking over other areas of courses and requirements.

Her examiners had been detailing everything about her, as if it was a record for her assignment into the academy, she then headed home, and they said they'd be giving her the details of the outcome the next day.

As she came home, she noticed that the house was empty, but it was 6pm, and her father was usually back home by then and noticed that his car wasn't there...

The Inter-phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Haley V Lang?" A formal voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"I am doctor Christian Damascus, Michel Lang was admitted to hospital, it is said that he has been in an accident over a few minutes before and is in critical care."

XXXXX

Haley was now in hospital, her father was in the bed next to her chair, he had been in surgery for nearly 45 minutes, it was now 6:55pm and she could do nothing as her father died. A part of her felt somewhat contempt with allowing him to pass, while another dreaded the fact that she'd lose the only person that was family.

She felt deprived of her life, as her father was to pass on, all she knew was that he had been working at the Hyperion labs, the facility said that the work he was doing was classified. And that's all the response she was receiving, the Hyperion Corps sent their condolences, but to her it wasn't enough.

She couldn't be any worse off, her father was near death, and wasn't expected to last any longer.

But as she grieved in her own time, she heard his voice.

"W- what are you crying for? I'm... not dead yet..."

She was surprised he could even speak, she grasped his hand. "Dad, please don't leave me."

"It's... it's alright, I knew that risks were involved in being a scientist, they're always risks, but you shouldn't cry, I'll see you, one day, but I need to tell you..."

XXXXX

"You aren't alone..."

XXXXX

2520/11/17

Valerie Haley sat at the grave of her father, the procession ending over an hour ago, she couldn't help but feel almost tired, a week had passed since her father's death and she was left to inherit all his possessions. Being over 17, by the UCA law, she was old enough to live independently, her father left his home and everything she needed.

Everything and absolutely everything, the secrets of her father had been told to her, and her real family, her real mother, was a woman named Halsey, she couldn't feel anything but surprise in such a thing, she had not been born like any other human; she was a clone of this person.

A clone of a woman that was equally like her, in many ways, she sat with her father until he died. Then she was left to think about funeral plans and the rest of her life. She knew she shouldn't be leaving the UCA space to go chasing a ghost, a memory of a person that should remain a secret.

She stood up and left her father's grave, and then she left...

XXXXX

"Ms Valerie Haley?" A man dressed in black and grey asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

Valerie arrived home to find a person at her from door, he was military from the looks of his uniform, but he held no identification or any type of markings. He was an off branch agent, she had seen them before, when her father had been working, he told her to be careful, the UCA had agents to help them, but those who worked outside.

"I am Corporal Duran Graves, I was sent here by the UCAF branch on your father's research, they were specific in me contacting you, and asking you to accompany me to Hyperion command."

"Hyperion? You mean the company, the same company that provides more than 75% of all military production and research for the colonies?"

"Yes, the directors would like to meet with you." Duran said plainly.

XXXXX

When she arrived, she couldn't imagine the sheer size of the internal workings of the Hypress Peak Research and development centre, the base was technically the mountain, though she had her suspicions, this only conformed those feelings of the people in charge.

There as she walked in from the main lobby a circle in the middle of a kite triangle, black and grey with the words.

[Office of Naval Intelligence]

{Serving Humanity}

She walked through into the ONI building, she stared in all directions while moving, and the UCA had been funding the ONI to research new technologies and advanced weapons. Haley couldn't help but be impressed, in terms of her feelings, they were serious, and the UCA had not put all the stops to get these people a lot of power.

When she was guided by Duran to one of the cubicles, they entered, the cubicle scanned and identified them, they were suddenly sent jerked slightly as the floor revealed to be a lift.

They entered into a cavernous room, computer consoles and holographic displays; this was the high command of the ONI in the region.

"Welcome to the Office of Naval Intelligence, Dr Haley, or should we call you by your original template, Halsey?" ONI One asked.

"I think the woman you're referring to is somewhere else, and I am sure she wouldn't like the prudent fact that you've made a clone of her."

"That may be true, however, you are perfected to be almost parallel to her, do not be concerned about her knowing of your existence, she's busy enough as it is." The voice replied.

"I see, so what I would like to know is what you as in the council of the ONI high command would need me a clone of a living person who works for you?" She asked.

"Nothing much, however, we do need your assistance, your father's work is one of them."

"What had my father have to do with all this?"

She had a gut feeling, if possible, that there was far more that the ONI was not telling her.

"He was playing in a critical role for humanity, his project, the Alpha program was under his control and his over watch, and however during a side project to acquire something I'd rather not mention, he was killed in a slip-space accident. His work now falls to you, the Alpha Program, is what you now inherit, we can understand that you may not be too inviting to joining us, however, time is of the essence."

"So, you'd use me? The woman you cloned for another purpose, which also happens to soon have a PhD is Physics and a degree in Biological Engineering and Development."

"That was your choice to make when you joined the academy, and you've proven that you are far more than capable in doing what your father was attempting to create."

"And please enlighten me to what he was trying to create?"

"The ultimate soldier, humanity's Sword, Shield and Soul..."

XXXXX

2520

Lexi-Dualis

She envied the stars ever present entities of space, ever present until their deaths, but she had little time to observe stars, there were more pressing matters at hand, she floated freely to one console and another, she stared into each with scrupulous effect.

The planet they were approaching was called Lexi, a standard colony world, and one that provided a number of fine athletes on their own world. The planet was nothing special; it just had a well-known fact for being the most productive in this region.

Which in truth was actually nothing good, the region was devoid of any major colony except this one, next to her she waited as her companion Graves arrived to take the helm, he manoeuvred the ship to above the planetary rings.

When they docked, they both exited their ship, the port was active, people and equipment moving from place to place, she found herself dressed in her usual day clothes, navy grey pants and uniform, she also wore a white over coat.

Duran followed her behind with his Black and grey uniform, he had them unmarked to ensure that he wouldn't draw to much attention.

XXXXX

They arrived at the location of subject 0139-Terry, he was enjoying sleeping in a tree, a tree that was over 20 meters tall, the child had been climbing from tree to tree and watching the birds, he also seemed to tune himself in with nature with his own whistling.

This had been the 500th Spartan candidate they had observed in the past week, the children were not so hard to locate; the problem was actually trying to observe them.

"He is unique, is he the last one on our list?" Duran asked.

"Yes, he is our last recorded unit officially; however, there are those I would like to check upon before we start with the final stages."

"Where would they be?"

"On Hikamage, and one on Aeonis Prime." She said quietly.

"Very well, I'll plot the course as soon as we return..." He was hesitant in asking more about something that had been gripping his mind.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Haley, I wanted to know, but what exactly is the purpose of searching for these children, I know that its something crucial, but what is it that you need to look for these kids for?"

"You'd rather not know Duran, its better that you don't."

XXXXX

Three days later

Hikamage

The world of the prominent powers of the once Imperial Union, the power here collapsed in early 2400 when the founding began, the imperialists didn't take the change lightly and began a short term conflict, it ended here on Hikamage.

Now from the once thriving city world of the massive armies, a new army was being formed, the imperialists didn't change their ways, a mostly pro-military people remained, though not as militant as they were over the hundreds of years ago, they were just focused on their ability to protect what remained.

The UCA had been now providing new military support for a new military force, and the old imperialists were their focus, they had an army and a navy, but their close combat was legendary. The old Hayabusa Armour was their symbol, the plated armour that had been manufactured for such combat; it was a thing of legends.

When they arrived on the planet, the planetary lift dropped their ship into dock 07 a large port where hundreds of ships were.

Haley had dressed in green and khaki coloured clothes, mostly being short cargo pants and a form fitting top, she was ready to reach the mysterious temple of the Vindicator order. They have been said to have ruled the entire region over 275 years previously, however the ICA Unification War ended the order and allowed for the rise of the Alliance.

It was here however, that the UCAF recruited a number of new and vastly well trained and skilled soldiers, Hikamage was the largest governing body of the region, and possessed the largest military and advanced weaponry.

Though being the near shell of their old military strength, they still hold the greatest of traits and attributes that the UCA benefit from.

The LRV arrived at the temple base, it was deep within the mountainous regions of the Hikamage, and it was secluded so that it remained capable of functioning without disruption. Here the temple of the Vindicators of Aeon lived. The legendary Vindicators were nothing short of myths now, ever since they served during the unification wars people of the Hikamage region have always spoken of their efforts, and their meaning, now only a few of those vindicators remain, many just too old, and much of their order dying out.

But to those who know where to look, Haley knew that she'd find her legend.

Arriving at the large abandoned steps of the ancient temple, she looked to see the wondrous statues of the guardians and their work. The ancient beings were having said to have arrived here long before humanity to build a place of focus and peace; the human race was here to guard it against any threat.

Haley never did look into the belief of gods or deities, but the sheer scale of work manufactured by these mysterious entities made her wonder what they might have been. There were many mysteries of the ancient temples, and this would remain the most renowned.

When the entered the hall, it was covered with some moss and dust, though it hadn't decayed, it had been worn to a certain degree, light pierced the ceiling, the overgrown open roof was long since taken hold upon the old structure.

The two of them continued to walk until they arrived at the end, another door stood open and outside there was a courtyard, it had been cleared, and it had been tended, as if someone still lived here, and not to Haley's surprise, there were.

She and Duran halted, and they looked about as the courtyard was filled with more than a dozen of armoured warriors, black and silvery grey plated suits. Her memory kicked in and she identified them as, 'swift' Haybusa, the armoured warriors stood in place.

One person arrived, dressed in the order of the Vindicators, his suit was clean and almost new, and he stepped forwards and said.

"What business do you have with the Vindicators?"

She was hesitant in thinking on her response, but she managed to give him one. "My business if for the interest of Anomia and the colonies."

"I see, I am Kitusage, and only by that name shall you know, the grand master of the order would like to see you, he has been expecting you for some time."

XXXXX

Haley being surprised was an understatement, she had never expected to have been waited upon by a single individual, and she had expected the ancient guards, due to their standard greetings to any outsiders. But she didn't expect a welcome from the master of the order itself; she had expected him to have long since died in the unification wars.

And now she was going to meet with the man who had launched one of the greatest military campaigns since the first imperialists. She walked next to Duran, he kept his gun in check, and the guards led them into the main structure.

As they entered through worn titanium doors they were welcomed by the sight of the many sculptured relics carved into the wall faces, there was an endless pattern of warriors in full battle dress, and the shaped sword and shield of the Vindicators.

The end of the chamber was the most unique thing, a flight of steps and burning oil lamps, they led up to a final door, which was a pair of old wooden frames with paper cloth covering them, it was the strangest thing that she had ever seen.

When she climbed the stairs along with Kitusage, they held the moment before opening the doors, Kitusage entered first to bow before he introduced them.

"Lord Yamato, I have the people you wished to see."

"Let them in..." An old yet soothing voice replied.

Kitusage nodded and gestured Haley and Duran to step forwards. Haley finally was given a full view of the Lord's chambers, great hanging lamps of light, and a sun roof, there were paper walls and countless icons that were shaped and crafted.

The old lord's voice resounded through the chamber.

"Welcome, I do hope that it was not difficult in locating me, I have been expecting you for some time."

"Seems a little cliché, no offence, you have been waiting for my arrival?" She inquired.

"None taken, I have expected that my greeting may have seemed trivial, however, the reasons for you being here are not." He said gravely.

"You know that we're looking for the next Vindicators?"

"Yes, the vindicators, those who hold the greatest of traditions and values of the order, and the people, those who fight till death and after death, and those who build an empire that cannot simply fall, for they hold it in balance. I know of what you speak, and who you speak of, that is why I have waited."

"We need the order to provide us with the best and most capable, those who can prove themselves to be more than capable of surviving, but those who can do almost anything."

"Then you have come to the place, where legends are born."

XXXXX

Marshalling Grounds

Haley hadn't been expecting what she saw before her as the greatest of the Vindicators order, especially since they were the youngest. Over 250 young men dressed in full chrome black titanium armour stood in perfect formation.

25X10 they stood shoulder to shoulder, all giving straight blank stares at them, they stood without moving; only breathing. If Haley hadn't seen them with their helmets on, she would have almost mistaken them as actual statues.

"Are these all those who are willing to join our project?" Haley asked.

"Yes, and no, these are those who are willing to fight for your cause, however, I can only send a few, you must decide who you shall take into your trust, however, be cautious in your decision. I can only send 5."

Haley nodded and walked down, she looked from side to side, she had looked at each one in particular, her eyes detailed every detail of the Vindicators, any would be perfect for the program, and any would be perfect for the ONI.

But she wanted to find one that was unique, and one who could function with the best of their ability, a spark, anything, luck.

She stopped at the dark haired blue eyed Asian like male, he seemed oddly strong and focused, much like his brothers he was almost identical with them, and however, she noted he seemed to possess something, different.

"Name?" She asked.

The pale youth replied. "Himitsuki."

"Do you believe that you can fight for humanity?" She asked.

"No, I believe it is my duty, and I believe in victory."

She smiled; this child was one she was looking for.

"Well then, let's see if you can prove that."

She moved away from the youth and headed to another, he looked practically identical to Himitsuki, and then she realised he was his brother, or twin.

"Name please?"

"Kisage." He replied.

"Do you believe in victory or duty?"

"Honour, Duty and Grace."

"Your creed?"

"Yes."

"Well then, it looks as though I shall see you as well."

She continued to search through; however, the prominent two would be her greatest selection.

(The origins of Himitsuki [Halo's Call] I shall explain every one of them.)

XXXXX

Aeonis Prime

The ship had arrived in the system after 2 days of transit from Hikamage, the region that was called Aeonis was the largest region of space, it was on the border of the open space regions and UCA, and there were more than 10,000 known probes and hundreds of research stations, and a dozen colonies.

However in this region the capital world was Aeonis, the centre of the region, it was a large world with endless amounts of oceans and continents, and the world had over 4.5 billion, and has one of the largest military powers of the UCA.

This was where the UCA had placed one of its largest forces, next to Calliban, and thus it made this world one of the most well defended and militarised. The UCA had spent years rearming since the years of peace. And now that there were enough armies here that even the ONI considered them a power to be reckoned with, and this was what the UCA was prepared for, the UNSC couldn't simply tell them what to do.

However, the need never did arise to when the UCAF had to be confronted by the UNSC, and this was a blessing, she hated the idea of a full scale war with the UNSC. As the shuttle finally landed, she and Duran exited the shuttle; they walked over to the transit station.

When they took the transit to one of the outer recruitment bases, they went through the many rolling country hills and plenty of open land; it was one of the beautiful worlds of this region; however this region held its military name for good reason.

They arrived at camp site -Gale Stone- one of the less well known camps, it was one of the rarely noticed academies, and this was where her Intel had led her. Karl Norha- 0220, she was sure that this child had tested positive; however, his mental and emotional psych records said he was 'unique'.

They arrived at the camp a few hours later, when they stopped off at the camp, they were greeted by the sight of the high pine barracks and titanium buildings, and there were plenty of facilities that could provide for these kids.

The children here were taken here only because of their social status, the UCA had declared that all children of orphans and those who are not accepted were sent here, to the training camps, the system provides for those who can't provide for themselves.

The camp here was made for those who excelled within military activities and gave the greatest amount of interest within; here Haley was looking for her target, one that seemed to show impressive combat skills and tactics.

When she and Duran entered the base, they were welcomed by the sight of the over seers, there were over 900 orphans and children, and their 150 caretakers. Haley had never been to one of the Aeonis camps, she had been in other camps on Anomia, and it was one place she never had any trouble with.

However the Anomian camps were vastly different, these camps were far more military like than the ones on Anomia. She couldn't help but feel as though it was more encompassed here, she walked to the reception; she needed to get in view of Karl.

When she approached the counter, a plain stark white nurse was tending to her usual chores of typing down records of events and those who need special care.

She waited as the nurse finished and then faced her.

"Hello may I help you?" She asked calmly.

"I'm here from the UCAF Section 3; I was logged here for investigation into Units 0220 and others, under special care and activities."

"Right, him, I'll just scan you and clear your Ids, just wait, and done, head left to your right and then go down the corridor, the administrator will be waiting for you." She said.

Haley nodded and walked through and headed down the given directions, the many hallways and rooms made the facility look more a hospital than just a single camp for training and education, it was this reason she didn't like trying to ever go near these places.

Testing and experimentation on living humans have been one accusation the colonies made ruing the ICA formation and she didn't need to be reminded on what she read on the war. When she finally reached the administrator's room, she entered.

Duran stood outside, due to the sensitivity of the information that was about to be discussed, she didn't need him knowing any more than he had to. She came face to face with a lanky man with greyed hair, he looked almost frail, however, he could stand straight and strong, this was one of the specialists she heard about.

"Welcome Dr Haley, I hadn't been expecting you for another day or so." The man said.

"Well, I had to cut my time on Hikamage, they gave me the ones I needed, so I assume the same here, how has the 'project' gone?"

"They have progressed, we have another being prepared, the 'Rey' project is undecided, the ONI said they'd be delivering the new MKI and he was the tester, however he has yet to arrive, I shall update you on that status when I can."

"Good, on the off note, the UCAF is nearly completing the first generation, though I assume that the new recruits are capable, we need the chosen, and you know that there cannot be failure."

"I've read through the data and as you asked yes, these are the ones you needed, Karl is the leader, he provides the inspiration for the others, I'd rather not delay, and however, I do want to warn you, he's a bit stubborn." The administrator explained.

"I know, his psych report stated it, but I don't see the hindrance of being strong willed, he'd be sure to either try anything in a situation."

"And that is what I meant by stubborn."

XXXXX

She walked a fair way down, she had Duran wait in the lobby of the activities chamber so she could see the boy alone, and she needed to know properly of the child, even if he was just stubborn.

Arriving at his room, Haley watched as Doctor Irwin, the doctor assigned to evaluating Karl, opened the door for her. She stepped in, followed by the doctor, but she noticed something was different, the room was empty.

"What's going on here?"

"Oh, just my luck, he must have gotten into the ventilation system again, I thought that the maintenance team fixed the grate, mustn't have been enough to stop him from trying."

"Well then, get going, I'll wait here." She said passively.

Irwin nodded and jogged off.

She checked that the doctor was out of ear shot before she said. "Now that he's gone, I know you're in here, step out now."

At first there was no reply, but then from the corner of her eye, the large outline of the plated wall came off, and a small boy fell out, his dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, he smiled as he got back up.

"I'm guessing that by your surprising ability to hide in wall hatches, you must be Karl." She said walking over.

"Yeah, I'm Karl." He replied happily.

She couldn't help but feel as though Karl could prove more than capable of hiding and escaping any situation, he was too happy to stay locked up. She couldn't help but laugh, he was cute, in the childlike sense of any person.

"Well Karl, I need to ask you, would you like to help us?" She asked.

"Help?"

"Yes, help. Humanity, is soon to be caught within a conflict it may not be able to recover, it is why I wanted to find you."

"Because people are going to die?"

She was slightly shocked that the child had already understood what death even was.

"Yes, people are going to die, but that's why we need you, because you can stop them, not now, but when we really need you, when all things are in desperation, do you understand?"

Karl simply looked at his feet, the above average height child seemed to think about something.

He looked at her again, and said.

"I'm going to die aren't I?"

XXXXX

2519/11/7

The ship returned back to Anomia, Haley had finished locating the promised students of the ONI, they were prepared, and many were called upon, she knew that 700 children going missing was going to spark a massive question on all their whereabouts and the government would be pressured, which is why she looked in other places.

As long as the public remained oblivious to the creation of the Alpha project they would not face the scrutiny or threats of public rebellion, the colonisation issues in the UNSC were growing out into a problem that many couldn't ignore.

She was sure that the recent threats by the colonies amongst themselves had resulted in a chain reaction; if they didn't react soon the colonies would be at civil war. And she would not allow such an over spill enter into the UCAF space, the alliance was to ensure that things such as rebellion did not cause greater damage.

There was also the fact that the public did not know about the shadow project, the plans were to replace non-orphan children with clones, and those who were taken from government facilities were to be wiped from the documents.

The clones of those sent were to be similar to her own, they would live, but it would be costly, they were using her father's DNA analysis and designs to ensure that nothing was noticed. The children would have memory implants from their originals imprinted by neural imaging; the UCAF had developed a means of AIs using non-brain depredation means.

Once they managed to replace the children they'd call the project to begin, Haley never wanted over 700 candidates, however the ONI had pulled government strings and resources, the UCA had greater means of funding and resources to pull the project off.

She didn't trust the ONI, they had too many secrets, too many things to hide, they were not easy to persuaded or even convince. But they knew how to get things done; she couldn't change the fact that this experimental procedure would not be easy.

Though before she was to meet the new Alpha candidates, she was meeting with Rey, the advanced clone unit, she was more sceptical than others in the program, Rey was a child of the Alpha program as well, however he was being used for the prototype Versatile Frame MKI, she never though using the old MKI were ever going to be reused.

When she arrived at the UCAF Nova Base, she almost felt as though she was going to be looking into the abyss. Her children, as much as she hated to admit, were almost ready for life, their new life.

"Haley, welcome, we have Rey ready in chamber 05, and he and the first generation is ready."

"Good, I'm anxious to see the great innovation that ONI had decided to create." She said absently.

"Don't worry doctor, Rey is one of our greatest accomplishments, he is what we need to perfect and implement into our efforts, he will be perfect for the Venerator program.

"I do hope so, the ONI has been putting more than enough work into creating the MKI, and UCAF has already packed as much as they possibly could for the Spartan Alphas."

They arrived at the main ante-chamber, here there was more than one tube, the frost covered tubes hiding their occupants, except Rey, he was sleeping in Cryo-05. She walked over to unit 0159.

"So, this is their greatest creation of the ONI?" She asked.

"Yes, the ONI had spent all they could for this project to go ahead; Rey will be a new generation of super humans with advanced hybrid intelligence."

She only registered a part of what the Spook mentioned.

"Did you say another generation of super humans exist?"

"Yes, led by ONI SEC: III on Reach, the assignment is soon to be completed, your project will be a test run, and as a test run you have the benefits of hindsight, however, those we have planned on Reach will require another method."

"And Rey?"

"He is our new test unit, let me show you." He said opening the other tubes.

The tubes opened and let the figures from stasis, there was a shock, even for her, she had never thought such things would ever be done, in her life time.

There were over 4 other clones, all were the same person, and they were all Rey.

"Do you mind explaining this to me?" She asked horrified.

"What is the panic, these are all part of Rey, and they are Alpha in some sense."

"These, children, they were all part of Rey, and you cloned him multiple times?"

"We had no other option, the UCA had some of the best cloning technology in our space, we need every asset, the Spartan II need them, without the results of similar design, the whole project would fail miserably."

He replied annoyed.

"It is impossible to tell, we don't know what's going to happen, unless, you've done this before..."

"Orion I, we wrote the program off as a disaster, there were too many sympathisers of the colonial rebels, we couldn't do anything to help the program succeed."

"And that's why you need Rey, and the Alpha program?"

"We have no choice, the past failures, cannot be repeated, and you're far too into this as I am, you helped us, and we helped you, we cannot change that fact."

She knew she was defeated, she knew there was going to be more than just a moral and ethical issue, there was going to be conflict at every step of the program.

"Who authorised the use of the clones?"

"Dr Catherine Elizabeth Halsey."

XXXXX

Karl found himself next to other children, they were hurried into a large room, the lights glared harshly as the ebony coloured metal and steel grey intensified the light. He had to squint as he looked left and right, the other children were all frightened, some not as much.

He himself was unsure, he seemed terrified from the night he was taken, he seemed to see the two figures who then put a syringe in his neck, and he woke inside a shuttle with two other people, they had him watched from all sides.

They arrived here, wherever here was, he was led into the large room and greeted with other children, he knew that the lady he had met before would take him, but he never knew where, and now she was here, to meet them all, including him.

"I know that some of you feel tired, scared, unsure, doubtful, and you have every reason to be so, my name is Haley, I am here to give you your purpose, whether you wanted to help humanity or not. This is now your fate, all our fates; humanity requires you to do what you must.

I cannot promise that you shall ever see your family again, or that you shall ever find peace, I do promise that all you do and all you can do, shall shape humanity into the future, you shall be our shield and sword, the embodiment of the human soul.

Our strength, I wish that this had never needed to be, however this is necessary in protecting humanity and I shall not lie, some if not many shall not make this journey and some of you may find themselves lost.

Thank you all..."

XXXXX

Rey woke to the calm morning, his body aching from the constant stasis, it had been a while when he was frozen, he got out from his pod and unto the ground, the cold metal floor meeting his feet.

He looked about and stretched, he yawned from his exhausting exercises, the scientists had been attempting to ensure that he would be able to control the new MKI.

He stood up and was greeted by the others.

"Morning R14." R19 said.

"That's Rey-014." He responded annoyed.

"Hey, we're all part of the same person, just chill." 19 said.

"Huh, I thought that means were also part of the same blood." 22 said.

"Yeah, well we need to get moving, our first procedure begins today."

"Great, let's just hope the others are ready."

Rey014 had been created alongside his brothers, the 100 clones of 0159; they were soon to be over 1000 or more to be created for the project in the near future, a constant force to watch over humanity, as ONI held to themselves.

Rey014 walked over to his locker and pulled out his track clothes, he was still training and still in preparation for the use of the MKI. He walked with his fellow brothers out into the main corridor; they marched over to their marshalling grounds.

The 100 had been split into multiple groups his being a group of 10, Rey 014 stood next to his brothers, they all lined across the grounds in their teams in rows of 2. Though only 50 were registered for full use, and the others were still in need of their final training.

They stood in stoic expressions of absolute silence, they watched as the instructors were waiting for them, obedience is part of their lives, they had little freedom, all clones were in secret, and their existence was never to be revealed.

As they waited, the Sargent Major Kyle walked over, his eyes dully blazing at each one, he yelled out.

"Morning to all of you, this is day 70, you have my congratulations to all of you, for surviving nearly one sixth of this year. I do however, have good news, the final procedure for the augmentation is nearly completed, you and the other Alpha Spartans will soon undergo the first process, I expect to see you all alive and well. Remember the fallen, and fight for the living."

"Sir, yes sir!" The replied obediently.

"Teams Theta and Gamma with Epsilon end today, prepare at 1900 hours." The PA yelled.

They nodded and marched off, each to their designated training grounds, Rey 014 had been waiting for this first augmentation for a while, they were bred, they were born for this kind of work, for these kinds of sacrifices. He was not to disappoint…

He looked about the base, the grey and white stark walls of grey, white markers, high towers, the green buildings, the orange trucks. He never knew much about the world around him, there was so much for him to see, yet he knew better, his brothers lives rested with him. And all he knew was what he was taught; he lived in the military for a good part of his life, as did all of them.

Clones of a child who had yet to die, they never met the original, nor would they ever be given the chance, Rey 0159 was part of the Alpha program, not part of the MKI test pilots, he was somewhere with the new super human Spartans.

Rey 014 walked by his brothers, their final test soon to come.

XXXXX

Himitsuki awoke, his head lying on the hard metal bed in his billet, he woke and stood up, looking left and right he made sure to memorise the details of his room, he made sure that he could identify where or when a person might enter to place a secret in his room.

He noted that his vase had been moved from only a few millimetres from its original orientation, he walked over and picked the vase up, he found a note, this one saying.

(Meet with me and the others for the command panel, you and the rest of the White team are to assemble for your next assignment.)

He placed the note in the bin and began suiting up, he pulled his skin suit and light armour battle dress, once he secured the grey suit, and his gauntlets he walked out of his room. Walking into the outer barracks he walked through signalling his fellow brothers into March, they had all gathered for their assignment, each receiving their notification.

Once all of them had gathered in their march, they walked all the way to the marshalling grounds, Himitsuki focused on the commanders in range, all had gathered from each company, he walked from his platoon and walked over to the command retinue.

"Himitsuki 0118- reporting sir!" He saluted to Commander Alan.

"Welcome along, we're all here, I presume?" He asked looking about.

"Yes sir, all 750 have all been accounted for and prepared for immediate briefing for our operation." Thomas said.

"Good, I shall address them."

Alan walked to the main podium, the amp was off and he had to yell out loud. "Welcome all, my fellow Spartans, we're gathered here for our mission, our first assignment. We are to soon be sent into the first augmentation chambers for our final tests, we will be equipped with new M1 armour for field testing afterwards. We will not all make the mission however, some will not survive and others may be taken out of action, but remember, we must remain vigilant, and capable, I pray that our brothers who may die may live in memory and that we shall not forget. Spartans Salute!"

The many children saluted in unison, they knew what was coming, for them and the future.

XXXXX

Medical Chamber module-049

Rey 014 lay in his chamber, his body lying on the operating table, the cuffs had been attached and he was looking up at the lights above his head, he couldn't help but feel anxious, however the years of indoctrination had let him feel not as nervous, he had been expecting such a thing from the first day.

"Please relax, restrain, and brace, the process shall be completed in approximately 1.3 hours." The computer explained.

He watched as he looked as the resonator needles pierced his skin, and one through his skull, the sounds of the needles ingraining themselves in his brain and blood, he could feel the fluids begin to flood his mind.

His mind ached, the pulses increased, his mind went blank, and he could tell that he was in shock, but from what, he didn't know, he could feel the memories of his family of his past flash by, all that he had left.

"We are all rowing a boat of fate, the tides keep on coming and we can't escape..." He heard in his mind.

His mother once sang that to him, a sad and beautiful song, it always made him wonder if he would have lived through this, or would he die and his memory nought...

Then it occurred to him. "Is this how I will die?"

He glanced up at the ceiling, his vision blurred by the increase in adrenaline and pain, his body couldn't handle the sheer effects of the gene altering injections or the neural adaptor, he could only watch as he suddenly blacked out.

XXXXXX

Medical Chamber module-27

Himitsuki watched as the injectors retracted and let his body course into trauma, he knew that the pain would be excruciating and agonising, but he had to succeed there was no room for failure or for fear, he was in pain, and that was enough.

He looked about carefully, placing his hands on his sides, and bracing even further, and let his mind handle the effects. He could feel like the others, what they put into question about their lives, each wanting to fight for the given cause, and the others vowed to fight for the future.

He thought back to what Haley said to him, and through the time when he first arrived.

(Flashback)

Walking through the front gates of the NOVA ALPHA training facility, he was greeted by the familiar face of Dr Haley; he walked to her and asked.

"I made my decision, and I know what might happen, I just want to ask, are you ready?" He said calmly.

The doctor gave him a look almost of sadness, she replied as passively as she could. "No, and I don't think that you are either, Himitsuki, it's very different from both our views, I know that what I will do might get you and the others hurt. And I don't want that to happen, though it needs to happen, for other people's future." She said to the child.

He simply looked at her and then walked on, she watched him with a close eye, her mind guilty of what was to happen in the coming years, and what is going to happen sooner.

(End)

Himitsuki looked at the ceiling, this time sure that he was going to do the right thing, for humanity and for the rest of his family, he still had someone left, and he knew that she was still waiting for him.

"Are you going to come home again, brother?"

"Yes." He replied.

His mind went blank as his pulse increased.

XXXXX

Medical Chamber Module-244

Michelle-0349 looked about at her surroundings; she couldn't help but feel as the others, she was selected much like the others during their 'recruitment' about 2 months ago. She and many female Spartans had lived to see their efforts impact in their training.

Michelle was a hard trained girl and she always sought to improve her skills in the field, knowledge was a natural gift, however, being young as she was, she had a brilliant air of thought, a tactician. She began to perfect these tactics and employ them in all given CTF games.

She has mostly won the games and she sought to win, however there were her opponents in the boys ranks, she knew that from the reviews, Tobias-0343, the genius of the Grey team. She was out to win, and she needed to improve.

However that didn't matter at the given moment, she had to focus, and the adrenaline being pumped into her body was enough to block any proper thoughts. The pain was becoming excruciating and soon she would join the others in coma.

However that didn't stop her from thinking about Tobias, he was straight forwards and he was nice, she never did understand why…

XXXXX

Medical Chamber Module-045

Isaac-0045 Couldn't help but feel odd, he had always felt like this, it was more so because of his seemingly endless streak of bad luck, or coincidences. He wanted to be an engineer, not a solider, the thought though was tempting. However he was at heart an engineer.

Lying on the operating table, he reminisced about his past, looking at his parents, exception of his father; he lived happily for the most part. On a farm clearing the grass, he had always wanted to go to space; his mother however was not supportive of his ideas.

But he didn't care, he loved looking at the stars, and wondered if his father was out there, somewhere, and then his chance came when these strangers appeared, they asked questions about his family and where he had such intelligence.

He loved the idea, but his mother didn't, and warned them never to comeback.

He was later isolated, and soon found nothing to do, but when he was in the field, something grabbed him, and then took him from the farm.

From there he was brought here, to live as a combat engineer, learning everything he wanted to, and living to the expectations of his family. Though he still missed all those who he loved, and what he wanted for himself, he wasn't trying to be selfish, but he was homesick.

The needles pierced his skull, and he gritted as his mind went black.

"Make us whole again… Isaac."

XXXXX

2520/3/4

Recovery ward

Himitsuki came to, his mind aching from the procedures weeks before; he assumed that he was back with the living rather than the dead. He looked left and right, and found that he was with the others. Then he noticed the absence of a number of his fellow Spartans, he counted the numbers, 675, only 675 remained of the 750.

He turned his attention to the Sargent Major, Kyle approached from the main lobby, his face was stoic, he too had gone through augmentation and survived, however he was still suffering from side effects. He looked to Himitsuki and said.

"Welcome back to the land of the living lieutenant." He said with a salute.

Himitsuki returned the gesture and responded. "When was I promoted to lieutenant?"

"Three days after the augmentations, officially you are now 1st lieutenant of the White Team, and soon to be sent to the training fields until all units are recovered, and reorganised." His tone told more than just bad news.

"How were our first augmentations?" He asked.

"Good considering everything, however that was only the first, we still need to complete the 6 others in the coming years, but don't worry, those who were washed out are in recovery, they aren't dead. Just rest, your body needs it, considering how much we aged in the past week." He said reassuringly.

Himitsuki nodded and watched as his once CO left from the ward. Himitsuki was left to ponder about what had happened, and noted that he had indeed grown to a substantial height, and his mind seemed sharper, though he knew this was only the beginning.

XXXXX

AN: Well this is completed and done!

Welcome to Halo Path to Salvation, the origins behind some of the secrets in my Halo AU timeline, where there are plenty of surprises waiting around the corner, these events will lead us into.

Age of Revelations

And also it explains which characters I wrote about in

Halo's Call

Ascension

XXXXX

I do hope you enjoyed the first origins chapter and proceed to reading the next few in the coming months, seriously though, these chapters will be at least 10,000 words long!

And that's a guarantee.

For Honour For duty For the Colonies!


End file.
